Poisoning Obsession
by Zahira
Summary: Lucius has an obsession: Hermione. She is like a drug, a poison that runs his blood and he cannot get rid of. He keeps repeating to himself that he hates her, and he hurts her in order to make himself believe so. But someday he realises that everything.


Poisoning Obsession

Ok, so thank you for your reviews, however I realized some mistakes and a friend offer to beta it, so I couldn't refuse. Thank you **cravenroad7** having done such a beautiful and greateful job. So, hope you'll enjoy it!

**Poisoning Obsession**

_Act unique_

"Stop, please," she whispered weakly as he touched her body.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Mudblood… You know you do," Lucius purred, grabbing her by her wrists.

"Lucius, please, let me go!" she cried out, struggling beneath him.

"Stay still, Mudblood!" he ordered firmly, kissing her jaw and relishing in the taste of innocence. He suckled her soft skin as his ravenous tongue bit her, enjoying the sweetness of her flesh.

But Hermione didn't want him to go any further this time. He had ravaged her body so many times--too many times--and all she wanted was a bit of quiet.

"I said let me go," she hissed, struggling even more frantically and trying to get him off of her.

Lucius raised his head to look at her.

His features were hard, and his stormy eyes were staring at her intently, inexpressively. His lips were set in a thin line, and Hermione knew nothing good would come from it.

"Lucius, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

He slapped her hard across the face. Then, he grabbed her throat and started to squeeze it tightly.

She was desperately trying to catch her breath, her face a mask of pure pain and fear.

"Don't you dare give me orders, Mudblood," Lucius threatened poisonously, staring at her.

Hermione thought he was going to kill her this time.

Since she had become his slave, after Harry's defeatU1 , she had never seen him so angry.

She had pushed her fate more than once during her staying at the Manor, but she had never told him what to do.

God, she needed oxygen.

"I'll fuck you as long as it pleases me," he informed flatly, boring into her with his gaze.

"I can see from your eyes that you want it as much as I do. I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking," he said with a brief chuckle. "Your chocolate brown eyes speak for you, Mudblood."

He stared at her, disgusted by the thought that he found her beautiful.

He didn't know how they ended up here, it just happened.

That wasn't the first time they engaged in such activities, and he knew it wouldn't be the last eitherU2 .

Hermione was desperate: she needed to breathe. Her cheeks had become red, and she was struggling in an attempt to free herself.

Her hands found their way to his, and she silently asked for mercy.

She stared back at him; his silvery eyes were so cold--too cold--because she couldn't get used to them.

He let her go and observed her as she coughed.

Her eyes were filled with tears, and however much she wanted to be strong, she couldn't do anything to keep the salty drops from sliding down her face. She felt hopeless and defeated, and she hated what she was, what he had made her become.

Lucius hated her even more when she cried.

"They're useless, you know," he whispered, looking at her.

"What is it that is useless?" she asked perplexedlyU3 , staring at him.

"Your tears," He replied dryly. "I hate it when you cry," he explained, kissing her wet cheeks and tasting her salty tears.

She struggled trying to get away from his tongue, but it was of no avail. She felt rage growing inside of her. She didn't want him, she never wanted him, but she couldn't escape his irony grip and his cruel words.

"Why don't you like my tears, Lucius?" she asked bitterly. "Do they remind you of what you're doing?"

Without warnings, Lucius slammed her against the wall. She yelped in pain when her back hit the stone wall behind her forcefully.

Lucius curled his fingers around her hips and looked at her with hatred.

He loathed her, and not only for who she was, but for who she made him become when he was with her.

Lucius didn't want this either. He hated fucking the Mudblood, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at her, and his desire was so strong, he almost forgot she was a Mudblood.

But he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. Slaves were nothing more and nothing less than whores, worthless breathing beings whose only purpose in life was to spread their legs for their masters.

He had all the right to use her, but he didn't have the right to care for her.

This thought enraged him further, and his eyes reduced to slits. There wasn't any love between them.

"Hermione," he started slowly, languidly.

She cringed upon hearing her name on his lips. He hadn't called her so in a very long time.

"You've never been a liar," he stated mockingly.

"I know," she replied, her face contorted in pain. "And that's why I want you to stop. This is wrong, Lucius. Just leave me here and forget that I ever existed." Her eyes held a deep plea.

She wanted this to end. She couldn't stand it anymore.

She was the only member of the golden trio who had survived, the only one who didn't die in the final battle.

She spent her nights crying, mourning her friends and parents, and imagining how her life would have been if Voldemort had been defeated.

But they were only dreams. They were far from reality.

"Do you think I didn't try?" Lucius asked in a dangerous tone, his piercing gaze eating her soul out. "Do you think I enjoy fucking a Mudblood? I hate you for what you do to me," he said coldly. "You can only blame yourself for what's happening. It's all your fault." U4

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "All my fault?" she repeated weakly as a new wave of rage surged within her. "You raped me! You took my virginity from me! You come to me every night and rape me again and again!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"I never wanted for any of this to happen. You did it all by yourself, Lucius. I'm only a slave. I'm a Mudblood, and Mudbloods don't make decisionsU5 ."

She felt angry and frustrated. Things had been going on like that for too long, and she was just too tired because she couldn't stand it anymore.

Before she could speak again, another blow reached her face.

Blood poured from her mouth as her head hit the wall with a loud 'tud.'

She opened her eyes again and stared at him blankly. If only she could see what was hidden behind those stormy grey irises.

"You've always claimed to be human, and now you're admitting of being a filthy Mudblood?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I've just learnt my place, Lucius," she replied solemnlyG6 .

A flash of rage crossed his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione," he hissed, grabbing her hips and forcing her to stay still.

"I know you're not, Lucius," she said, sadness G7 in her voice. "That's why I'm asking you not to go any further."

Lucius remained silent for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy my slave?" he asked.

"Because it's not a matter G8 of lust and pleasure anymore," she responded.

He raised anG9 eyebrow and stared at her questioningly.

"Oh, and what is it, then?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. A lonely tear slid down her cheek. She had to say it.

"It's love," she whispered.

They were in her room, a small, filthy room she had been given as a slave.

It was located in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had come down there every night for over a year now, taking everything he could from her.

"Do you have an idea of what would happen if they were to find out what's going on between us?" she asked, leaning her hands against his chest. It was difficult for her too. Regardless of what he had done to her, she cared for him.

Lucius was the only one who took care of her and brought her food. He was the only one she talked to and had been close to since her friends' death.

"There's nothing to find out, Mudblood!" he spat.

Hermione shook her head slowly and smiled imperceptibly. "Don't pretend you don't feel the same way about me, Lucius. I can see the truth right in your eyes. There's nothing there you can hide from me, and you know it."

He stared at her intensely. He had tried to forget her countless times in the past. He had spent God only knew how many nights awake, trying not to think of her. But she had become an obsession, a poison that was slowly killing him.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked gravely, grasping her chin. "Look at me!" he ordered firmly.

The girl raised her gaze to him.

She looked through his eyes, down in his soul.

His stormy eyes were cold, his heart was cold, and everything seemed to be in control there; everything except for something: her.

"I don't know, Lucius. Just let me be," She demanded, trying to push him off of her.

But the man stayedG10 still, rage burning his soul.

In that moment more than in the others he felt the need to hurt her and make her cry.

It was much easier for her. She was not the one who had betrayed her ideals.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down on the ground. Her body hit the stone floor and she cried out in both surprise and pain.

A low moan of pain escaped her lips before he could lock his mouth to hers.

He kissed her roughly, probing her mouth forcefully.

At her attempts to free herself from his vice-like grip, he grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She tried to kick him, but she was forced to stop when he pulled her legs apart.

Bitter tears fell down her cheeks. How stupid she had been believing he wouldn't rape her anymore.

He wasn't the only one who was haunted. Hermione too thought ofG11 him every waking moment. Just taking in her surroundings reminded her of what he had done--of what he kept doing--to her, and what she let him do.

If only Harry and Ron were here with her...

Hot, rough kisses were placed all over her neck as his hands roamed from her chest to her belly.

He removed her shirt, leaving her naked from the waist up.

When her full breasts came into view-–calling at him--he knew he couldn't stop.

He didn't want to be gentle this time. There was no love between them, and he would demonstrate it to her.

"Lucius, please," she begged. "Please, let me go. Just for today. I can't do it, I don't want to do it."

"Shut up, bitch!" he snapped, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.

Hermione cried out. He had bitten her.

She resumed struggling in an attempt to escape the source of pain, but he was much stronger than her, and he didn't budge an inch.

"You're hurting me, Lucius! Please, let me go!" she demanded in a broken voice.

"Isn't it what you wanted, Hermione?" he asked mockingly, staring huskily at her. "Didn't you want 'love?' Well, sweetheart, I'm giving it to you," he informed cruelly before laving her other breast with the same, unwanted attention.

Hermione stilled instantly.

So, that was what he thought. She closed her eyes, trying with all her might not to think of his hands, his mouth, and his touch.

She forced back her tears, for she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her cry.

This was not love. This evil, sadistic act didn't have anything to do with love.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, she resumed struggling. But he wouldn't let her go.

"Lucius, please, let me go!" she begged yet again, his mouth now on her stomach.

He only groaned, ignoring her, and biting and suckling her soft skin.

She closed her eyes as she felt one of his fingers G12 on her most sensitive part.

He was pinching her clit, preparing her for what was about to come.

She tried to get away from him, crawling on the ground, but he stopped her before she could even attempt a move.

There was nothing right in this situation.

He could have had mercy. She hadn't asked him to set her free. She had only asked for a bit of humanity.

Lucius entered her with his fingers, groaning as he did so. He had to show her who was the master and who the worthless slave; he had to teach the Mudblood her rightful place in his world.

His other hand travelled up and down her body as he kept fucking her with his fingers. His mouth was still latched to her breasts, laving them with equal attention.

Hermione couldn't help moaning in pleasure as he worked wonders on her body, but it was different this time. She didn't want his attention--she didn't want to be violated--and she felt ashamed of herself for the way her body was reacting to his ministrations.

He wasn't being gentle, paying attention to his pleasure only. Lucius didn't care about her at the moment, though he couldn't hide his satisfaction to the way she was responding to him.

His mouth travelled along her collarbone and neck, up to her chin and jaw, until he found her lips. She kept them shut, but he didn't need her approval to slide his tongue into her mouth.

He bit her lower lip and pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting blood.

She felt so good under him. She was perfect; she was everything he had always wanted. He could never have imagined he would love fucking a Mudblood the way he did Hermione; he could never have imagined he would want to fuck her night and day.

Hermione felt disgust rise within her, and she knew in that exact moment she couldn't hold back her tears. So, she just let them roll down her cheeks. She hated what he was doing to her… She hated him. But even in her pain, she couldn't deny the fact that she hated him because he had made her fall in love with him.

She had believed they went past the relationship of loathing and quick fucks they'd shared for so long. She had believed he would talk to her and treat her as an equal some day, but she had been wrong. He would never treat her with respect. He would never show her love.

No longer able to restrain his instinct, Lucius stood up and divested himself.

She kept sobbing quietly, curling into a tight ball on the ground and hoping someone would come to her rescue. But no one was going to come.

He looked at her lustily and went down on his knees, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him.

"Lucius, no! Please, Lucius, stop!" she said fearfully.

He stared at her coldly, and her breath died in her throat.

"You'll always be mine, Mudblood. I'll thrust my cock deep inside of you whenever I want," he informed cruelly, leaning towards her.

A gasp escaped her lips when his words sank in. He had never said something like that to her.

He had been brutal in the past, but not as much as he was being now. Hermione had always hoped she would mean something more than a worthless Mudblood to him some day, but she realised her hopes were going to shatter.

He would never see her as a person.

He chewed on one of her nipples as his hips surged forward, impaling her on his shaft.

Hermione's back arched like a bow as she received him in her unprepared body.

Lucius stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy around his throbbing erection.

When he was no longer able to restrain himself, he started to fuck her hard.

Hermione kept crying under him as he stole every bit of dignity from her.

He had never been so brutal before, not even that first time when he took her virginity from her. He had been gentler then, trying not to hurt her too much.

But everything was different now. He wasn't raping her because he needed her; he was raping her because he wanted to punish her. He wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him when she made him care for her.

"God," he moaned breathlessly. "You feel so good," he panted, closing his eyes and thrusting into her with more violence.

His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss, bruising her lips and drawing blood.

His hands squeezed her voluptuous breasts as she kept crying, her face bathed with tears.

Her sobs made her chest rise and fall heavily. She was whimpering in pain, but she couldn't help the low moans of pleasure escaping her mouth as Lucius'sU13 shaft kept plunging into her.

His thrusts became harder and deeper as he quickened his pace.

He was getting closer and closer to release, and as his climax approached, he started kissing her wet cheeks, erasing all traces of her outburst.

He shouldn't care about her. She was, after all, just a Mudblood.

But as he emptied himself within her, bathing her uterine walls with his seed. his eyes caught sight of her face, a face that was now contorted in pain and desperation.

He had never done such a thing before. Even though he had forced her to have sex with him in the past, he had never been so careless and thoughtless.

Once every drop of his semen had been released in her womb, he slid U14 out of her.

Hermione curled into a tight ball on the stone floor, crying and sobbing as Lucius fell down next to her.

Listening to her moans of pain and seeing her so broken and hopeless, made something inside of him break. For the first time in his entire life he regretted what he had done.

She was everything he had in this lonely world.

Hermione was his Mudblood.

He had protected her from all the Death Eaters U15 who had tried to put their hands on her, taking her in his care.

But he hadn't been able to protect her from himself. In that moment he felt exactly like Rookwood, a mad, twisted man who had forced the Lovegood girl U16 in his bed.

He had seen her recently; she was broken, just as broken as Hermione was now.

He hated her for what she'd compelled him to do. If only she weren't so combative, if she would just understand she had to obey his every command.

He shouldn't have fallen in love with her, because now he knew he had fallen for her. There was no deny to it.

Fucking a Mudblood just to seek pleasure wasn't a crime, but harbouring feelings towards her was.

"Hermione," he called softly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"D-don't touch me… Let me go," she whispered in a broken tone, recoiling in horror at his touch.

"I'll never let you go," he replied hoarsely. "You should know that by now."

"I-I just wished you would learn to seem me as-as a human being," she said between sobs, turning to face him.

His long fingers grazed her soft, wet skin, caressing it with excruciating slowness.

"I already do," he replied, staring down at her with an indecipherable expression drawn on his face.

"Don't play with me, Lucius" she said slowly, staring back at him and wiping her face with her hands.

"I never have and never will," he answered firmly, his voice not betraying a single emotion.

She shook her head in what looked like a defeated gesture, her tears now dried on her cheeks. "Do you always hurt the ones you consider human beings? Do you rape and beat them as you do with me?" she asked, her eyes now blank.

"No," he answered, lacing his hand in the mass of her rebel curls. "And I won't do anything you don't want me to from now on."

She looked at him puzzled, still not trusting him.

"Why now? Why didn't you stop this madness when it first started?" she cried, punching his chest with the few strength she still had.

"Stop it, Hermione," he ordered, capturing both her hands in his and forcing her to look at him. "You forced me to… I had to--"

"You didn't have to," she interrupted firmly. "You could have left when I asked you to, but you decided against it. I didn't make you do anything to me. It was you who wanted to hurt me," she pointed out, shaking in fear, anger and disgust.

He put his head level with hers and looked her in the eyes intently.

"I'm a Death Eater. That's what we do when someone tries to defy us," he informed gravely.

"But you're human," she made him notice. She didn't need to specify what she was referring to, as they both knew what she was trying to say.

"Maybe… Or maybe not," he replied, his eyes cold and distant.

She closed her eyes, then. It hurt to look at him. She pulled away from him slowly, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Hermione--" Lucius called softly, trying to gather her in his arms again.

"I'm begging you," she interrupted. "Just for today--just for once--leave me alone."

Without uttering another word, Lucius got up and put his robes back on. Then, he headed to the exit.

He had not wanted for any of this to happen. He didn't expect things would get so out of control.

He cast a last glance at her before closing the door behind him.

For the first time since she was here, she was broken.

She had become an empty shell, and he was the one to blame for it.

But he had to fix the damage he had done. He loved her. Now he knew it… he accepted it.

Hermione wasn't an obsession any longer. She wasn't the poison that ran his blood.

Now she was his world.

So another great thanks to cravenroad7, and I'll thank you if you'd leave me a review.

Kisses

**PoisonedObsessed**


End file.
